


minhee's ideal type

by jungmogu (matchatsumu)



Series: minimo being wholesome [1]
Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, i miss minimo doe, minhee is clueless or is he, minino being cute again, wrote this at 3am cause i couldn't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchatsumu/pseuds/jungmogu
Summary: ❝ isn't jungmo hyung your ideal type? ❞jungmo is upset and it might be because of ham wonjin. allen tries his best to pretend that he cares because he's the oldest in the chocolate room, and kang minhee is just there, confused as ever. or maybe not that confused, but he's there.
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Koo Jungmo, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Series: minimo being wholesome [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812793
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	minhee's ideal type

**Author's Note:**

> [wonjin exposing minhee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9kjtLJxkoo)

to say jungmo is upset is an understatement.

for starters, he really isn't upset. they just got back from a busy schedule and his body feels sore. maybe that's why he's feeling cranky. but that's it, he's just tired. period.

but maybe, he is kind a feeling down and pouty these past few hours. and maybe also sad and sulky and-

and just, yeah, maybe he is upset.

which is rare for jungmo to feel. he never really feels upset, even if it's a deep reason or not. he just laughs the problem off and never think about it again.

but today, he's feeling a bit upset and he hates it.

the sudden mood jungmo is feeling tonight made him go back to the chocolate's room earlier than expected. even the members from the different room was confused since jungmo would stay in the living room longer. mainly bothering the maknaes who are playing or just cuddling with minhee.

yes, they're confused as hell, especially the tall maltese who is not only confused but also worried

nonetheless, he just ignored their questioning gazes and seongmin's raised eyebrow look and walks straight to their room. as he enters, he is immediately greeted by allen who is busy watching random videos on his phone and a shivering wonjin. looks like allen has the control to the remote control again.

lifting his gaze up, wonjin stares at jungmo with his right brow raised. "you're here early" the younger points out the obvious, making jungmo roll his eyes.

"i know, very shocking" jungmo replies sarcastically as he climbs into his bed. he immediately buries his whole body under the covers and sighs loudly when he feels relaxed.

"you okay mogu?" allen curiously asks from his bed, sparing the younger on the blanker burrito a look. 

allen sees jungmo moving his head under the covers, so he justs leaves it be. jungmo looks like he needs space right now, especially since he noticed how the younger has been down ever since their interview from --- and also after that particular question earlier.

the question was not even about himself.

but the way jungmo reacted was funny and—

and, wait a minute.

question. jungmo. sulky. question.

_oh._

and then it finally hit allen, jungmo _definitely_ needs a big space right now.

"you know, you could always ask him if it's still you" allen finally says, deciding to just voice out his opinion loudly. besides, wonjin wouldn't care because it's somewhat his fault.

but jungmo isn't having any of it, "shut up hyung, i'd rather not know than get embarrassed again" he grumbles, whining at the end when he remembers again what happened earlier.

"this is all your goddamn fault ham wonjin!" jungmo suddenly snaps, removing the blanket as he sits up. 

he then glares at the younger who was peacefully scrolling through his phone but is not looking at jungmo with eyes wide open, scared for his life.

"wha—?" wonjin sputters, also sitting up from his bed. "what did i do again this time?!"

"why did you have to ask the stupid question!" jungmo retorts in anger, pouting at the end as he nuzzles back into his bed.

wonjin looks at jungmo weirdly, but when he sees the elder pouting sadly, he finally realizes why jungmo went back to their room early.

"oh, is this about the thing?" he asks, lowering his phone as he looks at jungmo curiously.

"no" jungmo firmly says, shaking his head furiously before he goes back to pouting once again. "absolutely not"

sighing, wonjin gives the elder an apologeticlook "look, i'm sorry okay?" he mumbles softly, "i forgot how head over heals you are for him and just asked mindlessly" the apology was almost okay if it wasn't for the first head over heals part.

wonjin snuggles back into his bed comfortably, "and besides, i was also curious!" he exclaims, and tries to go back to watching again but allen being the 'responsible eldest' had to but it.

"well your curiosity lead to jungmo having a break down right now" the elder says with a raised brow before giving jungmo a look. jungmo just glares at allen

"i said i'm sor—" jungmo cuts wonjin off, too tired to bicker with him for the night.

"whatever" jungmo then grumbles in annoyance, covering his whole body again with his thick blanket. "i'm just going to sleep this off" he finally settles comfortably on his bed.

jungmo starts to relax himself, closing his eyes as he tries to lure himself into a deep sleep. but everytime he starts to drift off into dreamland, the face of the tall maltese keeps on poppin on his mind.

fuck. looks like he won't sleep peacefully for this night.

damn that ham wonjin and that stupid question and that annoying tall noodle maltese.

_a few hours ago._

"let's do this without a real hint!" serim confidently exclaims, wiping the writings on his small white board.

wonjin who is sitting far away from him nodded in agreement, "sure, sure!" he answers, giving serim a hopeful look that they can truly pass the next question easily.

they waited for the next question, hoping that they can answer it this time easily and without the need of a hint. besides, they've been cheating for the past minutes, if they keep this up the viewers might think that they don't know a damn thing.

the bell finally rings, signalling that the next question is up and everyone in the tables sits up properly. they look at the staff behind the cameras and when the pd finally asks the question, it surely caused a commotion.

"what is minhee's ideal type?"

"what?!"

someone exclaims before the whole cravity turned into a mess.

"you know my ideal type! that...that...you know?"

while half of the team was just staring at the staff with a baffled look, wonjin laughs out loud like he usuallly do, woobin starts comeplaining and probably won't stop and beside him, is a frozen koo jungmo.

_what._

the question clearly threw him off guard.

it's not weird that they would ask that, since the fans are also curios about the answer and jungmo understands it.

but what's weird is not the question is not new to them. back then, they would always ask minhee the same, and minhee would also always answer the same thing. over and over again.

"isn't jungmo hyung your ideal type?" wonjin finally drops the bomb after laughing to hard, and jungmo never wanted to punch someone so hard before.

yes, koo jungmo is the name that always comes out of minhee's mouth when it comes to ideal types. it's their little inside joke back then, just a small thing to tease minhee. nothing more. but when it comes to jungmo, it means more than that.

maybe because the fact that halfway through the years, he miserably fell for the younger. and another yes, koo jungmo is madly in deep infatuation with kang minhee.

and who wouldn't? anyone who doesn't fall for kang minhee is the devil and jungmo says it's period.

but he knows, he already knows from the start that he shouldn't be feeling this way because minhee will never feel the same way.

jungmo lets out a sigh and he secretly looks at the said person he's in love with, waiting expectantly and hoping to hear his name like the usual. even if it's just a joke for minhee, with jungmo it means everything.

but when minhee only weirdly stares at wonjin like he's a mad man, jungmo seems to already know the answer.

"please go out" minhee says monotonously with a grimace on his face, pointing out his arms making the rest of the team laugh. wonjin laughs again, not knowing the one particular elder's feelings. 

_mayhaps, jungmo's heart just broke a little._

jungmo'a smile drops for a second and when he hears woobin chuckling beside him, he was quick to react and complains loudly.

"ah~!" he whines loudly, trying to get minhee's attention but failing miserably when the younger is too busy writing on the board.

he immediately sits down, laughing awkwardly but is actually is dying inside.

_i hate this. i hate this. i hate this._

_why am i feeling this. why am i feeling this. why am i feeling this._

they continued the interview as if nothing happened, which made him thankful and bummed at the same time. he badly wants to know if he will still hear his name from minhee's mouth or not, but he doesn't want to get hurt incase it's not him anymore, so he just let it be for a meantime.

_besides, who even is he to get upset in the first place._

after jungmo went back to their room, the rest of the members started to clean up the living room after having a movie marathon. serim took thr trash out and hyeongjun mopped the floor. and since mingee already folded the blankets and put the dishes out, he let the maknaes who is on washing duty do their job.

and now, he needs to fix whatever he has done earlier.

the worry won't leave his chest, he just can't help but to overthink when he saw jungmo being down earlier, even until now. and minhee needs to do something or the misunderstanding might escalate to something worse.

minhee drags his feet towards the chocolate's room, passing by woobin who is smiling encouragingly at him. "thanks hyung," he mouths at the elder before serim completely enters their own room.

minhee stands outside of the door, leaning his ear to get a better hearing on what's happening at the other side. but it's awfully quiet, he just hopes that jungmo isn't sleeping yet or else it's going to be hard.

slowly knocking on the door, minhee waits for anyone to open it for minhee and after a fee seconds, wonjin slowly opens it while still being wrapped in a blanket.

as soon as the door opens, the cool and chilling air coming from the air condition greeted him. "good to be back in antarctica" he mumbles, making wonjin chuckle at him lowly.

"is jungmo hyung sleeping?" he finally asks, trying to peak inside the room. he doesn't want to go inside, it's too cold and he's not wearing his sweater yet.

"yeah, but not that long" wonjin answers, stepping aside to let minhee walk inside their iglo.

"go and cuddle him before he actually gets mad at you" allen suddenly says, but his eyes never left his phone, still immersed at some drama his watching about manipulation and a slice of humble pie.

smiling softly, minhee coos at the thought of a sulky jungmo. because a sulky jungmo is a cute jungmo, "my mogu is so cute" he lovingly say, making allen increase the volume.

wonjin grimaces, shoulder shrouding. "disgusting" he says, making minhee smile at him slyly, while allen just plugs his earphones deeper. 

"whatever, i'm going to bother seongmin than watch you being lovey dovey" wonjin then grumbles, taking his blanket and tootless stuffed toy with him.

"don't come back! i'm stealing your bed" minhee doesn't forget to say, which is a half lie and half truth 

as soon as wonjin leaves the room, he immediately rolls his eyes. "steal the bed my ass, you always sleep in jungmo's bed" scratch that, what minhee said is truly a lie.

_and to say that seongmin is annoyed by wonjin, well, he definitely is._

walking slowly towards the elder's bed, minhee softly smiles when he sees jungmo's sleeping face. no doubt, he looks adorable. but jungmo is always cute anyway.

pulling the elder closer, minhee slowly loosens his hold on jungmo's waist as he started to feel comfortable. and when the cold started to hit him, his eyes started to blink slowly, the feeling of drowsiness is getting strong.

but before he completely falls asleep, minhee places a soft kiss on the back of jungmo's neck, and finally joins his love one on dreamland.

_(jungmo's eyes slowly flickers open. his hand immediately take a hold of the palms resting on his waist. he takes back what he said earlier, maybe he will sleep peacefully this night)_


End file.
